


Ame Otoko

by araraya



Series: Summer with the Rain Man [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Yusuke hates being an Ame Otoko, fireworks festival, set after Kaneshiro's lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araraya/pseuds/araraya
Summary: Ame Otoko(n): A man who brings with him rain where ever he goes.





	Ame Otoko

The rain loves Yusuke. It follows him everywhere, like a dog loyal to their master. He doesn’t love the rain back, though.

Since he was a child, other students from school would spread rumours that he brings bad luck during sports day and any other important day that’s done outdoor because he brings the rain along with him. He believed the rumours because it’s true, the rain does follow him where ever he goes.

It’s like that on the fireworks festival too. They should have been having fun, watching the fireworks and celebrating their win against Kaneshiro, but instead it rains so badly that the festival is cancelled and they have to shelter themselves from the rain inside the convenience store. Needless to say, Yusuke feels guilty.

Akira seems to notice his crestfallen face, and asks him if he’d like to stay over at Leblanc. He says yes and the two head to Leblanc to drop their belongings and bring some clothes change, then go to the bath house.

He joins Akira after he showers and soaks himself inside the big bath. The bath house is lonely with only Akira, him, and one old man soaking inside the bath with his eyes closed. Yusuke sits beside Akira inside the bath, leaving some space so as to not look clingy, but Akira chuckles and takes one of his hands and plays with it, examining his fingers and tickling his palm, making him scoffs a laugh.

Akira grins at his laugh and scoots closer, before giving him a quick peck on the lips and pulls away with mischievous smirk. Yusuke chuckles and splashes his boyfriend playfully, making him laugh and waking the old man.

He hadn’t plan on staying over at Leblanc, so Yusuke has to borrow Akira’s T-Shirt and trousers that becomes a cropped pants on him.  Morgana has left the two of them alone, choosing to sleep downstairs rather than having to watch the two do any “gross couple stuff”, so the two has the attic to themselves.

Akira emerges from downstairs with two cups of coffee in his hand, and hands him one of them before they play the DVD and cuddles on Akira’s small bed. Akira’s smell surrounds him, from the tees he wears, his room, and his hair and it makes Yusuke forget about the guilt he had a moment ago.

He doesn’t remember when, but he has stopped watching the movie and is now playing with Akira’s curly hair. Akira seems to enjoy having his hair being stroked and twirled since he would nuzzle into Yusuke’s neck every time his hand stops, and only stopping when his hand starts again.

“You know,” Akira suddenly says, “I love the smell of rain.”

“Technically, it’s not the smell of the rain itself, but the smell of wet grounds and dirt,” Yusuke corrects him as he continues to play with Akira’s hair.

Akira chuckles, “Yeah. That,” Akira shifts gently, letting Yusuke’s hand fall on his waist and faces Yusuke, “I don’t smell it that often, you know. I’m a _hare otoko,_ I bring sunny sky where ever I go.”

“You didn’t bring one this evening, though.”

“What can I say, I’m weak to you,” Akira grins as Yusuke shakes his head fondly.

Yusuke smiles at Akira gently as he let the black-haired boy climbs on top of him and buries his head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling his head lazily. He sighs as he feels Akira’s soft lips kissing his neck lazily up to his jawline.

“Hey Yusuke?” Akira calls just above a whisper.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you’re an _ame otoko_ ,” Akira continues, voice drowsy out of sleepiness.

Yusuke laughs at that before placing a kiss on Akira’s forehead. He pushes Akira with him to the bed so they’re lying down, still in each other’s safe arms as it begins to rain outside once more.

Akira’s eyes are shut, but his lips are smiling as he snuggles even closer to him, and sighs a content sigh against his neck. Yusuke eyes his beautiful boyfriend as he drifts away to sleep and pushes himself a little bit closer to Akira.

“Akira?” Yusuke calls softly, not expecting any answer.

But Akira answers anyway, “Hm?” he asks sleepily.

“I’m glad that you’re with me.”

The rain outside is noisy, and Yusuke thinks that Akira might not catch what he just said. However, he can feel Akira’s breath on his neck.

Nuzzling against his neck, Akira replies to him sleepily, “Who else would I be with?”

And Yusuke, for the first time in years, thanks the rain outside for lulling his love to sleep a peaceful sleep as the two dreams of each other, resting by the sound of calm rain and cool breeze in the hot summer night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ame Otoko（雨男）: Guys who are believed to bring rain where ever he goes, especially during important events  
> Hare Otoko（晴れ男）: Guys who are believed to bring out sunny skies where ever he goes
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoy this silly little story!  
> I don't post any P5 related stuff or any other fandom for that matter, but if you'd like to talk to me about anything you can find me on instagram(yeah, I know. It's the only socmed that I'm active in), [@aayea_](https://www.instagram.com/aayea_/), no need to follow me, just come say hi!


End file.
